MILF
by ForestValentine
Summary: Esme has proven time and time again to be the perfect mother and wife, never pausing to think about herself only others, so what happens when a new foster child finally begins to show her she deserves affection. Will Esme avoid the temptation and stay a perfect wife or will she fall down to desire and live a life some can only dream of? Femslash /EsmexBella All Human/ Futa/G!P
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: As always I still dont own twilight.

*The MILF*

Carlise are you sure about this?" Esme asked softly as she watched the masculine young woman unpack all of her belongs from the back of Jasper's truck easily, dropping her only possessions to the ground as if they meant noting to her.

"She need's a home dear, would you rather I tell the judge no?" Carlise asked as he wrapped a hand around her shoulder softly gently drawing her against him as he waited for an answer.

The young woman turned back glancing at the couple through the bay window as if she knew the two were speaking about her and offered a weak tight lipped smile at the seemingly perfect duo before turning back towards the immaculate truck.

Esme sighed and leaned forward gripping the window still roughly as if she could see the future and murmured "Of course not" as she continued to watch the woman lift bags from the bed of the truck and toss them carelessly over her shoulder.

She turned from the window warily unable to shake the feeling of change that seemed to swirl around the young woman but couldn't help but smile back at Carlisile's grinning face when she glanced at him, he kissed her once giving Esme the most physical contact they've had in months before he glanced down at the watch Esme has learned to hate so much.

A crease formed between Carlisle eyebrows as he sighed looking at his wife with a pleading expression that could put a puppy to shame, Esme shook her head unable to look into his eyes and resist at the same time.

"No Carlisle" she spoke softly as she pointed her gaze to the wedding photos on the mantle behind him in a obvious attempt to avoid the gaze pointed in her direction. The wedding photo was the perfect example of reckless young love.

Both Carlisle and Esme had barley turned 18, only had high school diplomas, and no supporting family members leaving them both homeless yet their they were standing happily infront of the homeless shelter they were living at with matching near worthless wedding rings.

Esme's eyes caressed the bright smile on her younger self's face and wondered where the years went, no longer was she the girl with big dreams of becoming a famous interior decorator as she had quickly learned to love the role of stay at home wife Carlise had fitted her to.

A gentle callused hand softly rubbed her shoulder snapping her out of her daze as it's owner's voice murmured happily "Your still a radiant as our wedding day" Carlisle spoke. Esme managed a soft smile as she sighed before saying "get out of here Doctor Cullen I'll show Isabella around".

The handsome doctor smiled his cheeks nearly splitting with the size of his grin as he kissed her cheek before jogging towards the garage, Esme listened to Carlisle get into his car before she turned back towards the young woman outside watching as she checked through her bags to make sure everything was accounted for and stood turning to face Esme just as the woman heard her husband pull out of the garage.

The two stood starring at each other before the younger woman broke the intense silent gaze to bend down and grab her bags, stringing all five stuffed bags over her shoulder as if they weighed noting.

Esme quickly moved towards the front rushing out the door and towards the tall teen as she spoke rapidly "please let me help you, the stress on your shoulders cant be any good for your back" she took the last step towards the teen as she reached out to place a hand on the wrist gripping a handful of duffel bags before she slipped on the wet grass.

She screamed bracing herself for the jarring fall as air whipped past her, Fingers dug into warm material roughly as she tightened her eyes closed even further holding a protective breath waiting for the impact that never seemed to come.

One eye opened warily surprised to be looking into chocolate brown eyes that stared back at her amusedly as the younger woman's grasp relaxed, Esme could feel the blush take over her face instantly as she realized her fingers were actually digging into Isabella's arm as she held her protectively.

"Why hadn't I realized I was suspended in air" Esme thought to herself as she saw she was higher up from the ground than she should have been, her body traitorously relaxing into the strong yet gentle hold around her body before she forced her body to struggle out from it.

The silence that surrounded the two was awkward for one and amusing for the other untill Esme struggled to move past the moment blurting out "your very strong", the younger woman laughed flashing a bright rows of teeth as her held fell back with the strenuous amount of laughter.

Esme blushed pale skin quickly taking on a bright red hue as she stumbled "I meant... Um.." The teen smiled faintly before she said softly "Please let me carry in the bags their heavy and I's rather you don't fall and hurt yourself" her voice was husky and deep but not manly so.

Esme shivered at the soothing timber before turning back towards the house carefully making the woman chuckle once before she said "This way Isabella" though a soft hand stopped her from walking as it gripped her wrist as the owner murmured "Please call me Bella".

Esme glanced behind herself at the beautiful young woman shivering at the stunning sight before she murmured " Alright... Bella".

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_x_X_X_X_X_x_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Author's Note: I"d like to start off saying im sorry for the wait on my other stories guys im working on it, but in the meantime im going to post this up, this a story i have been thinking up for a while do YOU think I should continue it or scrap it? If you have any questions regarding the charcters or story please feel free to message me, thanks for the input guys!- Forest Valentine


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Guess what?!... I still dont own twilight and never will, as mentioned in earlier stories Stephenie Meyer does and I will say now I apologize for a spelling I just finished and waited to get this out right away.

*MILF*

Esme POV

I watched the mesmerizing teen pad across the carpet untill she reached the mantle of the fireplace and quietly grab one of the many photos decorating the marble surface, she ran a slender finger down the glass a she examined something.

I smiled slightly silently encouraging Bella to ask me whatever she wanted when she glanced back at me though I couldn't help but regret it when the teen turned towards me with an eyebrow raised above a mischievous smirk before she revealed the photo she had grabbed making me blush slightly as I realized it was the honeymoon photo of me and Carlisle seven years ago, I barely manged to glance at the near forgotten photo of me in a two piece.

I quickly looked away from the teen and the forgotten photo barley managing to avoid fainting as I turned even redder, the teen chuckled before she gently placed the photo down and grabbed another one before walking towards me and sitting against me on the sofa.

I shivered when the sofa sank besides me ignoring the strange warm pulse that echoed through my body when the teen sat next to me, I pushed the feeling away marking it down as her cold skin that had made me tingle.

I could see the teen stretch the photo towards me from the corner of my eye and forced myself to raise my head and look at the photo, I softly grabbed the photo from her hand and couldn't fight the smile that found its way to my face when i look at the photo she choose.

The photo was full as strange as that sounded to describe a photo it was true, that was only way one could describe the picture. "This was last mothers day" I spoke softly as I looked at the photo slowly.

I was sitting in the armchair besides us with a large smile as my children surrounded me, Emmett sat in my lap a smile bigger than mines brightening his adorable six-year-old cake smeared face, Rosalie leaned against the wall behind me a scowl marring her beautiful face as Alice smiled crookedly at the camera with Jasper's arm wrapped around her while he smiled shyly at the camera, I couldn't help but laugh as I spied Edward at the very edge of the photo with a typical sullen look upon his face, I quickly pointed out the people in the picture.

I focused on the gap besides me in the chair and was reminded of how I had cried not even ten minutes before the photo was taken when Carlise had called and explained "How he couldn't make it, the office needed him and of course I would understand".

I gripped the photo tightly trying my best to fight away the tears as I felt them rush to the surface nearly losing the battle before a cold hand closed around my wrist, I looked towards Bella blushing as I remembered she was their, she smiled slightly as she asked "where did you go just than?" as she let her arm fall to her side.

I relaxed my grip on the photo and absentmindly let my thumb rub the corner of the photo as I said "mothers day" hoping to drop the subject, the teen grinned showing off an adorable set of dimples that involuntarily made me smile back as she gently tugged the photo from my hands.

She softly padded back to the fireplace and carefully placed the photo back on the mantle as she whispered "You have a large family", I had to strain to hear her but barely caught them as I felt the smile slowly melt off my face when she said it with... Sorrow?.

I stood up slowly approaching the teen in front of me as if she were a wounded animal, I moved next to her silently as I spoke gently "Yes. My passion when I was your age was children". I felt my heart clench when the teen besides me snorted " My age huh? how much older are you? you look as if you could pass for my girlfriend rather than a foster mother".

My body was engulfed in strange flames at the statement, I swallowed dryly before speaking "Your gay?" I could feel the air around us strain as she tensed up her powerful back and arms stiffing as she spoke in cold voice "Is that a problem?".

The warm feeling flowing through my body vanished at the tone of her voice instantly making me desperate for the calming baritone of her usual voice, I quickly spoke to reassure the teen "Of course not!" My daughter is bisexual".

"And what about you?" my mind whispered as I felt my heart flutter when the teen smiled a dimple filled smile my way making me nearly melt. I shook my head slightly as I pulled away from the teen who was making me feel feelings i hadn't felt since high school.

I could see a flash of hurt rush across her face as I stood up and stepped towards the stairs ultimately putting more distant between us, I ignored the cringe in my heart at the look and asked "Would you like to see your room?".

The teen spaced out staring at me intently enough to make me uncomfortable before she nodded and quickly picked up the bags at her feet, I bite my tongue against the urge to offer to help knowing well enough she would never allow me to.

I turned out the doorway adjourning the living room and walked down the hall practically plastered with photos untill we reached the end where three doors marked it. I paused thinking it would be best to put her between Emmett and Alice instead of Edward and Rosalie who might not be as welcoming to the "Intruder" as they called Bella when Carlisle first brought up his new patient at the hospital.

I jumped scared out my thought when Bella spoke "I'm guessing that the yellow door is Alice's room and the hulk covered door is Emmet's" I couldn't help but grin as I said " What makes you think hulk isn't Jasper's favorite character and yellow isn't Rosalie favorite color?".

The teen smiled rasing an eyebrow as she spoke "Than Jasper has some real problems and the blonde isn't as vicious as she looks" I couldn't help but laugh at her assignments though quickly corrected her " Jasper is more interested in the civil war while Rosalie is in love with anything to do with cars."

I pushed open the door between the two rooms and revealed a rather bland guest room with a queen sized bed and large dresser beside a door leading to a modest bathroom. I moved aside slightly letting the teen step into the room as she turned her head looking around the room. "I'm sorry it's rather bare".

The teen was silent for a moment, her face unreadable as she glanced at the bare walls as she mumbled "it's perfect" I raised an eyebrow glancing into the same room to see if she saw the same thing I saw before she continued "I've never had my own room before".

I swallowed not knowing what to say to comfort the teen or even myself at the though of this fantastic human being without a family to care for her. I moved to hug the tense teen before she stiffed up even more and asked tonelessly "may I have some time to unpack".

I retreated instantly wondering what I did to revert the teen back to defensive stance. I swallowed quickly backing out from the room as I spoke "Of course dear I'll come get you when the family is here".

The teen nodded not speaking once as she thumbed something in her pocket. I closed the door to give the teen her privacy before I recently walked away forcing myself to give the teen time to recuperate knowing fully well that I pushed the teen she would just withdraw further.

I hope to god that Rosalie and Edward do not blow this out of proportion I prayed silently as I walked into the kitchen to begin dinner.

Authors note: a few things actually this time, 1. im a sorry for the wait I realize some of you want to kick my ass and fully agree with you but just so you know I run very fast, 2. I was thinking should i turn this into a futa/GP story? I would appreciate if you would review or pm your answers to me. 3. what did you think of this chapter I know it wasnt quite love filled yet either but im trying to introduce you to this bella's world and i know some of her actions or moods may not make sense quite yet but all will be revealed. heh that last sentence was weird. -Forest Valentine


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer: I do not own twilight and never will so onto the story most likely grammar filled story, I apologize for that as of now.**

Bella Pov

The front door opened loudly as Esme came in from picking up a large child from a small bus in front of the house Bella noted as she watched them walk straight into the kitchen as the child excitedly slipped off his back pack and coat.

"Is she as Kick ass as dad said she would be!" Bella smiled as she watched the large child ask excitedly as he punched the air to emphasize his point from her spot hidden spot in the hallway. Esme instantly spun around frowning at the boy as she scolded "Emmett Marcus Cullen Langauge!".

The boy instantly withdrew as he pouted at the floor body hunching forward as he said "Sorry mom" The woman smiled back softly caressing the boys cheek as she whispered "It's okay I know your just excited to know Bella but you can see yourself when she comes down"

Bella chuckled as she thought "He's good the puppy pout" she shook her head smile still marring her face as she watched Esme ruffle the boys messy black hair making the little boy's smile grow to massive proportions, "I cant wait to meet my new sister!" the older woman smiled brightly and laughed a sound that made the teens heart tremble the second she heard it, her eyes closing involuntarily to savior the sound all the more, her hand reaching to lay against her chest lightly quickly able to feel her rapidly beating heart and trembled scared of what it could lead to.

The hidden teen instantly retreated quickly moving back towards her room the door closing softly behind her just as she heard small feet stomp to the room besides sound pausing outside the room practically seeing his eyes staring cursorily at her door before slamming open his door and moving inside.

The teen sat down on the bed deep in thought eyes absentmindly sweeping the room untill she saw the empty pill bottle on the dresser, the nearly empty bottle both scaring her and alerting her.

The teen slowly got off the bed and picked up the bottle rattling the contents as she read the label "Zachary Adams, Prozac, take three every morning" the teen clenched the bottle the plastic starring under the pressure before the teen suddenly stopped intently staring at the wall as she could almost hear her mother scream at her "You Whore Freak of Nature".

_A much younger Bella screamed when Renee slammed her head against the tiled floor of the bathroom, "that is not how you do that!" she hissed as Bella's head was once again slammed into the floor, the pain becoming nearly unbearable for the eight year old._

_"Please stop" she begged weakly when Renee raised her head again blood dripping from a deep gash on the side of her head and onto manicured fingers that were buried in Bella's hair roughly, Renee stopped as she comptenplaited leaving the child to drown in her own blood before the bathroom door was kicked open a livid Charlie standing in it's wake._

_Eyes filled with a fire that could frighten a demon snarled "What fuck is going on here?", Renee instantly removed her finger from the bloodied hair and cuddled up to Charlie "IT' was doing it again using the bathroom like a man" the older woman snarled in disgust as Bella struggled to lift her head from the blooded floor._

_Charlie nose flaired as he walked up to the child slipping a curled index finger under Bella's chain making the battered child maintain eye contact with him as he hissed into Bella's bettered face with beer stained breath "So you want to be a man?"_

_The child didn't even answer simply closed her eyes to avoid seeing the fist that knocked against the wound making her scream in pain before Charlie hissed as he stopped her side "Shut up the neighbors are home"_

The teen shook her head shaking the memory away as she thought "That was on of the more tamer sessions" she winced as she slipped the bottle in her pocket as she faintly felt the beatings Charlie Swan and Renee Dwyer would inflect upon her for something she couldn't help all those years ago. The teen opened the top drawer of the dresser removing some clothes before walking through the door to her bathroom.

The door closed slowly behind her as she shed her clothes with a sigh and stepped into the glass shower that was quickly turned to the hottest temperature it could produce. " This won't happen again" she thought bitterly as she closed her eyes and pressed her forehead onto the tiled wall relaxing as scathingly hot water was dripped down her body.

The teen continued to breathe deeply trying to maintain the calm aura about her but failed when she opened her eyes and saw the large member between her legs, The teens teeth clenched as she hissed quietly "I wished I could cut you off".

A bar of soap was quickly found and used efficiently being washed off before Bella stepped out from the shower, slowly being calmed by the process of putting on clothes and hiding her body from her self tossing the used clothes into the hamper after switching the pill bottle from one pocket to another.

The sound of thudding feet could be heard as many people made their way into the house voice merging through the walls and becoming inseparable, Bella sighed steeling herself for this essentially important dinner as she about to make her way out the room, pausing with a hand on the doorknob the teen stopped.

She reached a hand into the pocket of her jeans quickly opening the bottle and slipping out only one white pill since she had to ration her dwindling supply and swallowed it dryly before she opened the door and walked to the kitchen where everyone was gathered as she thought to herself "here we go".

**Authors note: With chapter three finally being posted what do you think is going to happen between Bella and the Cullen children? I will try to stay in narration pov by the way, That being said I would like to thank everyone who reviewed they were awesome but theirs a few encouraging ones that made me beam, and once again sorry for the time and errors. Tell me what you thought with a pm or review. Thanks for reading- Forest valentine**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclamier: I do not own twilight but I have always wanted Bella's truck... Don't judge me it has character.**_**_ I edited this chapter to the best of my abilities which was probably really crappily. Sorry._**

The teen could see the doorway of the kitchen from where she was, the sounds of multiple people laughing and talking spilling loudly into the hallway before a slender hand shot out of a open door to her left and dragged her in.

The teen was slammed onto the quickly closed door as a beautiful blond with a terrifying scowl marring her face dug her arm into Bella's throat making the teen swallow with a bit of pain. "Rosalie" she rasped with a slight grin on her face instantly remembering the teens name from the photo, the blond shook her head disgustedly applying more pressure to her throat as she leaned in "I don't know you, and I don't like you, If you hurt my family in any way, I will make you suffer".

The older teen tilted her head slightly as she grasped Rosalie's hand and forced it back the blond face's twisting into disbelief as her hand tried to fight it way back onto Bella's throat but wasn't even able to make the hand grasping hers shake. Bella quickly reversed the hold pressing a struggling Rosalie into the door gently as she spoke "If I hurt your family I will willingly allow you to decapitate me" the blond stopped  
moving for a second looking into the older teens eyes for a moment searching for sincerity before she brought her knee up to Bella's crotch abruptly.

The teen released her hold on the woman instantly dropping down onto the floor like a sinking rock, "Carlisle forgot to lock up your file once" the teen clarified as she moved away from the door and pass the kneeling teen and sat at the chair in front of a computer desk. "As I was saying If you ever hurt my family I will dismember you and I don't mean rip off your arms" the teen cringed through the pain but managed to speak softly "You'd be doing me a favor", the blond's eyes flashed with surprise before she scoffed rolling her eyes in disbelief.

"Who else knows?" The teen questioned as the pain began to recede slightly, The younger teen huffed "Don't worry I didn't tell anyone about your little problem" she spoke putting emphasis on the word little. "It maybe a lot of things but little isn't one of them" the teen rasped as she finally managed to stand up covering her crotch as a precaution. Rosalie snorted before she stood up and brushed past Bella opening the door and shoving her out with Bella's back slamming painfully against the wall opposite her room.

The teen moved wincing as a jolt of pain traveled through her lower half as Rosalie shouldered her way past Bella and continued to the kitchen leaving the temporarily handicapped teen alone.

The teen closed her eyes swallowing a steadying breath of air and took a tentative step forward holding in the wince of pain as she continued onwards to the kitchen the blond already out of sight.

"I wonder if im going to get this warm a welcome form all the mini Cullens" Bella thought grimly as she rounded the corner and walking the few steps left towards the kitchen.

Bella paused outside the kitchen besides the doorway waiting for the effects of the pill she swallowed earlier to kick in as she listened to the bits and pieces of conversation that made it's way back to her.

"You don't know that!" a voice hissed venomously "Rosalie and I barely agree on anything mother but she's right on this what if-" Bella's heart rapt against her chest as a small hand gently wrapped around her wrist and tugged.

Bella's mind flashed to a memory of Charlie yanking her upwards by her wrist hard enough to dislocate her arm making the teen tense before she slowly turned around taking the time to reassure herself Charlie was not behind her.

A small teen with short black hair smiled at her mischievously Bella able to recall the smile from the photo earlier, Bella's mouth opened as she began to explain herself before the girl raised a hand "I did the same thing when I first came here, no shame in do some investigating".

Bella chuckled softly "Investigating?" the younger teen shrugged as she said " Not accidental listening, Investigating, studying they all mean the same thing really if you think about it, Tomato Tamato."

The teen couldn't help but start to like the small teen girl in front of her, "My name is Alice by the way" she spoke as she leaned against the wall opposite her "Your Isabella right?" she sighed quietly as her heart clenched at the ugly reminder her full name brought.

"It's just Bella" the small teen stared at Bella eyes squinting as she seemed to look into the older teen's mind in front of her, time freezing for a moment as Bella started to shudder uncomfortably before the smaller girl finally spoke "Okay" smile widening as she walked past Bella humming a nameless tune into the kitchen.

"Are all the Cullen woman this strange" she murmured confusedly "all these moods are going to give me whiplash" she thought as she sighed. Alice's sudden appearance caused the conversation to stop everyone turning to see who came into he room, "Damnit Alice we thought that it was that homewrecker!" the first voice that spoke earlier hissed angrily, the room froze as Esme scolded "Edward Anthony Cullen!".

"You have no right to judge this woman yet when you have neither met nor given her a chance!" the older woman spoke defensively her words warming the teens heart.

"Speaking of Bella she's coming now" Alice chirped happily killing the tension in the room and discreetly clueing the teen outside to come in. The teen relaxed as the effect of the pill suddenly hit her relaxing the teens stiff muscles and making her heart beat languidly. She moved into the room silently thanking everything that was good for the effects of the pills as she could feel everyone's eyes on her.

Alice was cuddled up against a stonic Jasper grinning at her knowingly as Rosalie and Edward scowled at her angrily and Emmet peered at her curosily. Esme stood hoping the teen had not heard their exchange she had no reason to feel unwelcomed when she had done noting to warrant those feelings.

"Please by all means sit down" The teenager interrupted whatever Esme had been about to say bitterly, Bella managed to conceal her fingers behind her back as they twitched her now cold eyes rolling over to the boy identifying the teen as Edward.

"Let's just pretend your more important than my father who were forced to start dinner without just to appease you" Esme mouth dropped open surprise evident across her face as she looked back at Edward "What has gotten onto you young man"

The teen tensed at being questioned and hissed "I don't know maybe the fact that your so able to wedge my Father out of everything and you don't even bother to look sorry about it like a bitch in heat not caring who fucks her just that she gets fucked, he was better off with my real mother"

The Cullens looked at Edward in shock, Rosalie moved towards the arrogant teen fist clinched ready to be used though none of this mattered or even registered to Bella who kept her eyesight firmly on Esme watching how Esme's eyes watered and her bottom lip trembled.

The room blacked out for Bella noting existing but herself and her anger, she lunged across the kitchein quickly avoiding bumping into anything or anyone and swiftly gripped Edwards collar lifting the boy from his chair and dangling him above the floor as she clocked back a fist.

"Bella stop!" the scream was faintly heard by Bella her fist smashing against the struggling teens nose sickly but all so sweelty to Bella, the sound of breaking bone making the whole room leap into action, the smell of blood heavily perfumed the air as Bella clocked back her fist once more before a slim muscled body tackled into her side ineffectively.

Bella picked the southern teen up with her other hand and flung him over the table easily a loud crashing sound killing the air as the Cullen girls now rushed Bella her jaw twitching slightly when she felt Rosalie maim the back of her body as Alice tackled her legs both moves not bothering Bella in the least, Bella shook her head calmingly ignoring the girls unwilling to hurt them.

The left hand was already moved for another swing against the squirming boy when Esme steeped in front of him and Bella's cocked fist. The teen tilted her head looking at the woman through blank eyes before realization began to slowly bleed back into them, the woman looked at her with such shock, such disgust at her actions she dropped the boy taking a step back knocking into Rosalie who barley moved aside in time to avoid being bowled over.

The room was filled with pained groans as Edward curled up clutching his nose almost the entire family staring at her warily, even fearfully, Everyone besides for Esme who looked even more terrifying them Bella had a moment ago "Get Out" the words where whispered barely able to be heard but their meaning booming across the room. Bella swallowed dryly "But-" The woman shook her head interrupting whatever the teen planned to say forcefully "Get Out Now Isabella."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Authors note: :0 ... This chapter surprised me (almost twice as long by the way :D), I know i know but im them one who wrote it but this basically just wrote itself I didn't have to think it just came out. At first I had writers block but than yeah this... Sorry for the wait I have a quarter of the next chapter done it will be up soon **_pinkie promise _**as thanks for breaking a hundred favorites! :). YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME. So on to what I especially care about: did this chapter surprise you too? Did you like it or hate it as always i would love to hear from you guys. And story question what do you guys want for the sex scenes to be in this story vague and imaginative or full nitty gritty? I don't plan to turn this into a porno but I do expect their to be some scense that have nudity or just sex so yeah tell me what you think. -Forest valentine.

Second note: chapter 3 was slightly edited, I.E. what Bella think Esme thinks and grammar, just a heads up.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. If I did their would be way more esme scenes.

Bella tensed when she saw the stunning beauty take a step towards her steeling herself for a smack when the table thumped across the floor it's legs screeching against the floor painfully.

Thankfully drawing all the attention to it as everyone looked at each other questioningly untill Esme noticed Emmet was missing, Esme eyes flashed for a second gasping as she turned on her heel and crouched below the table about to raise the table cloth when a child voice chanted shakily repeatedly "Everything's going to be fine Emmet, Just fine".

Esme instantly jerked back her hand looking towards Jasper who was standing with a hand grasping his side as she said worriedly "Call your father, he's having a panic attack and you and Edward need to be looked at". The whole room was tense glancing at the table grimly before glaring at Bella, Jasper nodded moving slowly and quietly not to disturb the panicing child underneath the table.

Bella raised a hand sighing as she said once "Wait" making Rosalie bristle "Haven't you done enough, you don't even know what your doing, you could just make it worse" The teen hissed as Bella stepped forward.

She ignored the the fuming blonde and glanced at Esme once who was biting her lip indecisively, the anger in her eyes still noticeable but buried behind worry for her children, the stunning sight made the teen drop her eyesight and look at the patch of skin between her eyes as an alternative.

The teen sighed hoping the woman would not throw her out for acting without authority even though it was a little late for that now, she moved forward towards the table crouching in front of the humongous table and lifting the cloth revealing a large child covering his ears and rocking his self, tears streaming down his face as he continued to chant quietly.

The teen moved underneath the table slowly having to bend awkwardly so her head wouldn't hit the table and slid next to the child sitting next to him quietly. Emmett showed no signs of even noticing the yelling had stopped until she wrapped her arm around him pressing him into her side awkwardly jerking the boy out of his trance.

"I'm sorry" the teen whispered as the boy involuntarily sunk into her side relaxing in the calming touch for a moment before bristling "No you're not or you would have never done that!" the boy yelled as he pushed away from her. Bella sighed as she said "I am weather you believe it or not I used to go through the same thing you do".

The boys eyes shined hopefully for a second as he realized he might not be alone someone would finally understand what he was going through until he shook his head "Your just saying that so that I would like you and everyone would hate you less".

An image of Esme staring at her with disgust suddenly filled jer thoughts making her shiver before she shook her head, "No I botched that up, I just know how it feels to be in your place... My parents were really bad people... They put me through a lot of stuff and this was one of them, I'm sorry for putting you through this, being anything like them was not my intention".

Emmett glanced at the teen as he rubbed a arm across his eyes wiping away the tears roughly enough to make the teen wince, she sighed digging into her pocket and taking out a crumpled tissue and passing it over the boy's eyes gently.

As he felt the calming presence in her touch relax her, "What did they do?" The boy asked suddenly making the teen tense she hoped he wouldnt as her that, she scartched the back of her neck as she spoke "Theirs a lot I cant tell you, to be honest" she spoke truthfully not wanting to be someone the boy couldn't trust.

The teen closed her eyes for a second before taking a deep breath "they hated me because I was different, I wasn't like other girls" the boy looked at her qustioningly "How?" She sighed "I wasn't normal", the boy could tell when he was pushing her to far for answers and just nodded "They hated me for that, so they hit me, took out any bad thing that happened to them on me, blamming me for whatever happened, I didn't really understand why they hated me at that age just that I was a horrible person, a abomination."

"What does a-bomb-den-ation mean?" The teen smiled once at the adorable way he said the word until she explained to him what it meant "it something that you hate, something that's disgusting, it's a monster".

Bella closed her eyes for a second as she felt crippling pain pierce her heart once again, "Get out" how many times had she heard those words in her life, how many times had she gotten her hopes up thinking she might finally get a family just to have those hopes smashed down on her heart.

The teens eyes flew open when she felt something squeezing her sides, she glanced down at her waisting eyes widening when she noticed the boy digging his face into her side as he hugged her "I'm sorry" he whispered making the teen smile sligthly as she said softly "me too".

The teen pulled the boy away from her asking awkwardly as she shoved the used tissue back in her pocket "All better?", the boy looked at the floor once for a second before answering "No but we'll get their" he grabbed her large hand in his small one "together". The teen shook her head as she smiled once grimly before moving out from beneath the table.

The teen stood cracking her neck to rid herself of the knot that had formed underneath the table and swept past Esme as she muttered with emotionleslly "I'll pack my things" the woman nearly grabbed her arm and begged her to stay wanting to make the warm light in her eyes come back but the sound of Edward groaning brought her back into reality.

"Mommy" The word were muffled painfully as Edward curled tighter into a ball the boy wanting the woman who he had insulted to make the pain go away, Esme tensed still feeling the pain of being called a whore by her own son but felt a tear slip past her cheek when the teen cried for her louder.

The speed that she moved at to comfort the boy surprised the other teens in the room though Esme herself just ignored the looks and let her mothering instincts take over as she pulled the boy's torso onto her lap and ran her hands through his hair humming calmingly.

The boy crawled out from beneath the table walking towards his mother with a determined look on his face and kicked Edward in the side once with his cleeted shoes all first graders were required to wear for little league.

"Emmett!" The boy didn't cringe as he usually would have from getting scolded by his mother and scowled "You don't call mom that!" He screamed at the teen on the floor who had curled up tighter to minimize the damage space.

The small child turned towards his mother this time" And she was protecting you!" The boy screamed more angrily at her than he did at Edward "All she wants is a family and I'm not letting you take away my big sister!".

The whole room tense never seeing this side of Emmett before always used to the carefree child with the dimple on his cheek as he blathered on about something that involved cartoons or video games. The sound of a car swirving into the driveway made them relax slightly at the thought of the Cullen Monarch fixing everything, at least they hoped he could.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Authors Note: Alright so yes it is drama packed still, i did lable this as romance and drama people :), Its gonna slow down next chapter or the one after that. So once again what did you think When you guys reviewand tell me it helps me get ideas based on what you want slash like. It couldn't just be roses and peaches after Bella beat the crap out of Edward people I wish but thats not realistic and I know I haven't explained Edward hating Esme yet but give the story a little time to progress. In this chapter I wanted Bella to bond with someone and show that the Cullens all have problems themselves. I know this story seems all over the place but it will get their I promise. And by the way? Who kept their Pinkey Promise? Boo Yeah!.-Forest Valentine

ps. Uncg4ever I agree with you Long live Bella! Lol and Alphahunter14 I will help you. Meet me at midnight to discuss the details xD lmao.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: BREAKING NEWS: I still don't own twilight -Le sigh- :/ im gunna apologize for all spelling grammars now.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bella ignored the front door being slammed open as she slowly packed all her belongs, the very same belongings that had just been carefuly upacked an hour ago was now being shoved roughly into a tattered duffel bag thrown onto the bed.

All the teen's movement seemed stiff and lifeless almost as if she was a machine running on auto pilot. "Get out" the words spun repeadtedly throughout the teen's pounding head viciously as the adrenaline from her ealier bout with Edward and the unprescribed medcation mixed toxicly in her brain.

The young woman shook her head sighing as she stoped packing momentarily and sat on the bed wearily eyes closing as she ran a hand over her face, "I fucked up already" the teen thought emptily, the only thing bothering her was the fact that it hurt so much, she knew she could easily live on the street but thought of never seeing the elder woman smile again made her heart clench painfully.

Bella reached a tentative hand out and touched her chest wearily, slender fingers feeling the erraticly beating organ in her chest through burning skin cautiously as she wondered if the pain in her chest at the thought of Esme was a delayed overdose of the shock of a new drug polluting her body or if it was something else, something she'd never felt before.

"SHE DID WHAT!?" The shout rumbled off the walls angrily making the teen snap out of her thoughts and stiffen up, the slightest bit of life leaked back into Bella's body as she stood up from the bed and straightened herself up quickly preparing to throw a uppercut into the doctor's jaw.

The rapid footsteps approaching the room did noting to help slow down Bella's already quickened heart rate, the teen grasped the area above her heart for a second unsuccessfully willing the organ to slow down before she let the hand fall back into postion fingers clenched into knuckles just as the door swung open.

The wooden door flung agasint the wall loudly the gratting sound of the door tearing into the plaster of the wall behind it filled the room as the Doctor panted angrily as if the run from the kitchein to her room exhausted him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you" the man panted as he glared at the teen who stayed slient as her fist quietly tightened as she waited for the man to make any sort of threatening move.

"We open our home to you and the first thing you do is injury our son!", the teen's jaw tensed as she restrained herself from yelling at the man barley managing to resign herself to a loud hiss "Only after the boy called your wife a whore did I do anything" Bella justified sounding calm despite the turmoil inside.

The doctor tensed walking deeper into the room as the sound of footsteps running towards the room got louder "My son is just a child he didn't realize what he was saying" the doctor defended blindly.

Bella finally took a step forward making the doctor who had advanced in the room dominatley hesitate and take a step back as the man began to reluctantly retreat "your son is 15 close to being a man, he fully understood what he said and the little shit said it anyway" Bella grolwed her voice becoming deadly calm.

"It is possible he saw something that-" Bella's eyes flared angrily as her hands flew up to Carlisle's throat, hands tightening around the man's thoart powerfully "Are you suggesting that Esme is a whore?" The teen asked softly rage dripping from her voice as her hands tightened at each word spoken.

The Doctor gasped his fingers prying weakly at Bella's steel like grip as his face began to slowly change colors. Esme hesitated at the doorway the tension in the hallway alone disturbed her greatly but she pushed the feeling away when she saw the scense before her; Carlisle dangling from Bella arms weakly as he clawed at her hands.

The woman charged at the teen now glad that she forced the kids out of the house and off to the movies so that the three beings left in the house could talk without restraint.

Bella barley noticed someone clawing at her back until she felt slender legs wrap around her waist as the mother of the family lept onto her back and clawed at her flesh in an attempt to force the teen to release the dying man in her grip.

The teen bathed in the pain for a moment using the agony to anchor herself from her rage, her eyes met stunning emerald ones for a moment causing the woman on her back to stop her assult for a moment as she met Bella's brown eyes.

The teen's anger melted away as she let the doctor go, the man's body dropping onto the floor with a painful sounding thump that echoed in the room loudly though Bella couldnt bring herself to care as she gazed into Esme's eyes.

The grip around Bella's waist tightenend for a moment making the dick in her jeans twitch for a second before the Doctor began to cough as he struggled for air shattering the misplaced moment.

Esme moved off of Bella quickly pushing in front of her to check on her husband, her hands running over his neck gently trying her best to calm the man as a small part of her mind whispered "Bella felt better" the woman shook her head trying to shake the thought away with tears in her eyes, the feeling of Bella's strong body underneath her legs made the woman's heart beat uncontrollably.

The man gagged once more before he took in a painful breath, his eyes watering as he gripped esme hands clinging to the love she was radiating mistaking the burning love as one for him.

"I'm alright" he rasped as the woman shook her head laying her head on his heaving chest with a choked sob. Bella looked away from the intimate scene with a heavy heart that she couldn't understand, quietly taking what she had packed and slipped past the occupied couple her heart beating uncontrollably each beat sending a wave of pain to the scracthes littering her back every mark reminding her of the woman she was leaving behind.

The teen paused to scribble a note down on a discared evelope littering a small table near the front door before she shook her head thinking loathingly "Charlie and Renee were right who would want something like me im just a fuck up".

Bella glanced back once whispering a slient plea before slipping into the woods surrounding the mansion like home as her heart twinged uncomfortably at the thought of leaving it behind though the teen did just that.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Authors note: okay so the next chapter is finally up, im getting better at updating well at least better for me standards. Last chapter got a lot of reactions... Strong Reactions, im glad you guys felt bad for bella though a lot of you hated esme for still going to her son, I just cant imagine a mother abandoning her son for saying something hurtful, very hurtful but that was still her boy. but than again everyone looks at stuff differnt ways but to be honest I was mad at esme last chapter also...this chapter too and as for why Carlisle agreed/defend edward it seemed normal since edward was basically the batman and Carlise robin always following his lead in the actually books. anyway im trying to push the story towards the rommance cause people are really anxious for it so im trying guys, im just trying to be realstic as possible meaning couples dont come togther out of nowhere it takes time for things to happen so next chapter their will be a small time jump to kick start the romance and possibly a lemon scense involving bella. So Tell me what you thought of this chapter. -Forest Valentine wishing you a merry Christmas and happy new years!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I still don't and never will own twilight, I apologize for spelling and grammer errors here. (Enter witty zinger here)

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Edward Son you can't be sure of that" the Doctor croaked irritatedly with a wince as he massaged his thoart gently trying his best to ease away some of the lingering pain from the abuse it suffered weeks ago. The teen in front of him grinded his teeth childishly as he ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

Edward shoke his head in defiance as he hissed "You didn"t see the way that Whor-" the air in the room intensified when Carlisle suddenly leapt up from his chair, swiftly knocking the seat back against the wall loudly in a rare act of anger, the bang echoed throughout the empty house eerily as Carlisle jaw visibly twitched as he spoke with barely contained rage "Enough Edward!".

The boy bristled in retaliation his entire being not reacting well at being told what to do "I've belived you blindly for years what proof do you have?". Edward's body tensed futher as shock invaded his body making sure to keep his face neutral "Since when have I ever had to prove anything" the teen thought angrily with a hint of dejection.

"That Bitch has done noting but make everything harder for me, Dad was so close to leaving this whore and but no now he has to protect the 'family' " the teen scoffed involuntarily at the thought "NOW he has to question everything I say after years of following me without question" The boy clenched his fist angrily.

"She's tearing us apart" the boy suddenly finished his thought outloud sounding defeated the arrogant air around him disappeared for a moment making him seem like a teen for once, the tension in the room faded as Carlise's anger receded understanding washing over him, "Son please try to understand I just cannot leave your mother" the Doctor spoke gently as he reached a hand across the desk and squeezed his shoulder reassuringly not noticing Edward's jaw tic when he called Esme his mother.

The boy tensed under the grip rage now filling him instead making him tremble angrily at the idea of that bitch winning and giving her the satisfaction of rubbing her 'victory' in his face, "This isn't how this is supposed to happen" the boy thought as he trembled harder before a idea struck him.

"I think it will happen" Edward spoke confidently as he raised his head to look into his father's eyes making the man sigh before he spoke to correct the teen. "Edward-" the boy smirked slightly as he raised a hand cutting the man off from his rejection.

"If you don't I'm telling her im NOT adopted" the boy spoke making Carlisle screech to a halt, the gentle hand slipping off of the boy's shoulder as the man's blood froze in his veins, he smiled his lips pulling into an akward grimace that was supposed to pass for a smile.

"What are you talk about" the man stammered nervously as he began to sweat underneath the suit he wore dread filling his very being, Edward's smile grew as he reafirmed Carlisle worst night mare "I know everything".

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX Elsewhere XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bella awoke with a blaring headache her hand instanly shooting to the bedside table and grasping an orange medication bottle blindly only bothering to open her eyes and sit up once she had the bottle pulled into her side reassuringly.

Dim lighting manged to somehow blind her making her hold up a hand above her eyes to block out the intruding light as she unscrewed the child safety cap with her other hand making a small part of the teen's brain laugh ironicly at the idea of the locking mechanism.

The teen had began to fall into depression soon after leaving the Cullen home, the pills left in her pocket quickly dominated her life, soon the only thing that mattered was their soothing effects, the amount left, and acquiring more.

She winced at the thought of the Cullen home, at the thought of Emmett who probaly felt abandoned, at the thought of proving Rosalie right, and utterly devastated at the thought of Esme.

Bella flicked the cap off the bottle with a praticed movement and raised the bottle to her lips eagerly already closing her eyes and titling her head back with a mouth open expectingly as she tilted the bottle upwards.

One second. Two. Three. The teen's heart began to beat wildly as her eyes flew open franticly, the bottle was quickly raised in front of her eyes and flipped upside-down willing a pill to fall and nearly having a hemorrhage when not a single capsule fell from the orange container.

Bella's heart began to scream in pain as her mind finally registered she had no money or pills left, the teen screamed out in anger, the bottle chucked at the motel's dirty vanity beore she swept the empty alcohol bottles off the nightstand with a crash, her heart beating faster and fater with each movement, her rage going hand and hand with the panic racking her mind helping her destroy the motel room in a blaze of fury.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX Elsewhere XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Mister Cullen" the voice snapped Emmett out of his mind and back into reality he instantly gave the principal his full attention nodding dully as he met her eyes not speaking but at least showing her she had his attention. The woman looked as if she wanted to roll her eyes but managed to contain the urge and simply nodded.

"Fighting is not and has never been tolerated we understand one of your siblings has run away but-" the reminder struck him like a bullet to the chest, his hands shoke in their postion clutching the side of the plastic chairs roughly, agony shuffling through his small hands that were still battered from the fight, his breathe began to come in faster huffs.

Emmett shook his head once trying to shake away the oncoming attack and tried focusing on the woman speaking in front of him, her mouth moving but no words comprehending in his mind, the boy felt the alarming urge to hide but couldn't see any space to hide and leapt up from the chair and began to back up screaming, the shrill sound horrified the woman in front of him, she quickly stood up and moved towards him making him scream all the more harder.

She pulled to a halt when he pressed himself against the door still screaming as he pawed at the door blindly keeping his front to her as he tried to get out of the claustrophobic room, "Emmett...Emmett!" The woman shouted over the screaming trying to get his attention raising her hands to she was no threat, "Emmett I'm going to call your mother".

The boy heard noting only his own screaming as he begun to hyperventilate, the room started to sway in front of him untill he finally blacked out at the feel of someone pounding against the door behind him. Soft hands gripped Emmet before he fully fell onto the floor and into the unconscious, a small strain of words reaching him "-Hospital on-" the rest now a mystery to him.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Author's note: Soooo im stating right here that im going to make these authors notes shorter. Wow that didn't help. Neither did that. This is a speical update for breaking 200 follows, you guys are Awesome!. Yes thisnall happened at the just at different places. I hope I answered a lot of people questions regarding Edward and Carlisle. Romance is coming soon thats why I time jumped this chapter a lot of people were asking aboust how certain people in the story were handling the last chapter so I hope this helped. I am getting to the spot where the ladies will be able to bond. I know I said the romance would begin this chapter but I Was kinda getting tired of answering what happened between Edward, Carlisle, and Esme. As always tell me what you thought just because I rarely have time to review back dosent mean I don't cherish each review. Thanks to people who wished me a merry Christmas and reviewed last chap.-Forest Valentine... eh ill try to make it shorter next time.

Last note: I am looking for some people; a beta to help kick my ass into writting when I drift away to long and to pre read and judge my chapters before I post them. Also look for an artist/Photoshoper to make me a cover for the story. Let me know if your interested. Thanks in advance.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Your not going to belive this but yes, I still don't own twilight or anything of the like, the only I can take credit for is the plot. If I did own Twilight I would have added a few (cough hundred) lesbian vampires to the mix. I apologize for all grammar and spelling wrongings I just write and look through the story as best I can for mis-anythings.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Esme's hand trembled as she loosely gripped the ringing phone to her ear, the electronic object had dialed Carlisle's number for the fifth time with no results not surprising the woman when the phone rang a final time before the object beeped loudly and a recording she had heard countless times before filled her ear; "This is Carlisle Cullen. I apologize that I wasn't able to answer your call, please leave a message and I'll be sure to reply as soon as possi-".

The woman slammed the flip phone shut and tossed the object at the passenger seat blindy, tears ruining her vision with blurred gaps of color. The phone skid across the seat's upholstery before clattering against the door loudly slipping between a gap and lodging itself underneath the seat.

She started to scream, the small hindrance made the last bit of calm she was clinging onto flee, the scream had barely left her thoart when the driver side door was flung open allowing a cold breeze to creep into the car.

Pale arms quickly wrapped themselves around her calmingly, the tight embrace soothing the frantic mother down enough to be able to regain enough sense to reach underneath the person's arms and twist the key in the ignition making the car die with a sputter.

The blonde's hands reassuringly rubbed Esme's back despite her own back being bent at an uncomfortable angle to be able to hold the woman, Car keys slipped from Esme's grasp as she gasped for air before burying her face in Tanya's stomach her own arms wrapping around the woman and pulled her forward by her scrubs desperately.

Another scream slipped loose, the woman let her frustration out into Tanya's skin allowing the sound to be muffled by her flawless skin as the hands on her back moved to run through her hair softly.

The duo stayed like that for a moment ignoring the cold breeze chilling them until Tanya stopped stroking Esme's hair and pulled back, brushing away the hair concealing her face as she cooed "Come on Sweetheart let's go check on them" in a pleading tone.

Esme looked past her best friend and towards the closed doors of the hosipital, the words written across the front doors made her heart beat rapidly at the thought of what lay Inside, Esme's eyes traced over the 'Emergency' emblazzed on the doors before nodding once squeezing the blonde's hand reassuringly before getting out from the car with the slam of a door.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bella had to fight to open her eyes, her body felt weightless and loose while her mind felt hazy, every thought took tremendous effort to focus on alerting the teen to the fact that she had been given something.

Her vision swayed dangerously when she finally managed to pry her eyelids open, dull light instantly assaulting her eyes making the twin orbs water painfully. The teen struggled to decode where she was, her vison swimming as she turned her head carefully to avoid looking directly at the light.

Bella was met with a closed window a thin curtain thankfully drawn across the large glass, the teen managed to turn her head a final time to confirm she was in a plain room with two doors, dull white walls, and a small tv placed on mute mounted in front of where she lay.

Her head collapsed aginst the pillow involuntarily as her mind practically screamed "Get up!" to her uncooperative body, the teen's eyes nearly drooped closed the few movements nearly sapping her energy before she blinked twice, her eyes widen in resistance when she realized she was tied down to where she lay.

The teen grinded her teeth determinedly, forcing herself to think about Charlie and Renee and fed off the anger they produced, Bella shook her head angrily before she yanked her arms against the restraints roughly making the cuffs clatter against's their anchors loudly before tightening their grip on the teen's wrists painfully.

"Son of a bitch" the teen hissed through clenched teeth as she raised an arm to yank again determined to break the restraints before a deep voice spoke "You shouldn't be awake yet " the teen paused for a moment looking towards the now open door and at a tall man with long blonde hair, realization sunk in with a feeling of hatred "I'm in the hospital" the teen mumured to herself, she hated hospitals with a passion.

The man nodded in response not even bothering to look up from the clipboard he carried and stepped into the room with blind precision "Isabella Marie Swan, 17, type B postive blood" the man repeated what he read as he approached pausing to close the door behind him before standing by the teen's bedside and picking up a needle balanced on the clipboards surface sloppily, he flicked the needle with his fingers confirming the dose before jabbing the teen with it.

"What did you give me?" The teen questioned tiredly as the man removed the needle from her skin slowly, the unknown drug already starting to drain the energy she had scrounged up. The man placed the used needle onto the small table beside the bed "Vactnatrilin, It's quite impressive actually, you had to be sedated by a doctor as two policemen restrained you, the dose he injected you with was enough to down an adult rhino and yet here you were, moving already, quite the impressive task" he spoke before lifting a page on the clipboard.

Bella's body collapsed against the bed involuntarily "Child of the state since eight years old, allergic to penicillin, Severe Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, No insurance, and... hmmmmm" the doctor trailed off thoughtfully, he flipped to the last page noisily quickly scanning it.

The room was filled with silence as Bella closed her eyes, not wanting to look at the arrogant doctor, she waited for him to read the last sentence with baited breath, "Intersex?" the doctor qustioned surprisedly as he finally looked back up from the clipboard to the teen with raised brows.

The teen sighed before nodding as she opened her eyes "Yes", the wicked grin that appeared on the doctor's face made the teen shiver, "My wife would love to play with you though she's a bit of a stickler for size" the doctor spoke absetmindly as he place his left hand on the teen's stomach and moved it downward.

Bella's heart stopped beating, his fingers hooking around the waistband of the cheap hospital bottom she wore and slowly began to tug downwards. Before the man could pull bellow the hip the door swung open with a echoing bang, a beautiful blonde standing in it's place.

"What the fuck are you doing James?" The woman hissed angrily as she stalked into the room and pushed the man forward, flinging him onto the ground before she ran a hand across the unresponsive teen's face stroking her cheek reassuringly. The disturbed doctor began to stand up a smile gracing his face as he spoke smugly "Full check up".

The disgusted snarl that was etched upon the blonde's face didn't bother the man in the slightest, "What are you doing here Doctor Denali, you have the day off" He questioned as he brushed nonexistent dirt from his scrubs annoyedly.

The woman leaned in towards the teen's face and scanned her features worriedly, "This young woman is a part of my best friend's family" the doctor muttured as she grasped Bella's wrist and felt her pulse, the doctor instantly dropped the limp limb and hissed "I will have your licence for this you bastard".

With a swift movement the blonde uncliped the hospital cellphone from her waistband and flicked the first button, the action instanly connected the phone to the nurse's station, "I need a defibrillator in room 2-o-4 now", the doctor didn't even bother to listen to what the nurse had to say and closed the phone before flinging it at the disgusting doctor behind her.

"What did you give her you fucking pedophile!" The woman screamed as she climbed on top of the teen, straddling her waist firmly before she started chest compression, James moved to her side picking up the needle from the bedside table and reading the label aloud for conformation "Vactnatrillin", the woman growled as she pushed down on Bella's unresponsive chest again "this patient is allergic to Penicillin you damned idiot, Vactnatrillin is 43 percent penicillin".

The Doctor's response was cut off, the room was suddenly filled with people as eager to excell interns rushed into the room, pulling a cart with a defibrillation tossed sloppily onto it. "No pulse, chest compression are doing noting" Tanya spoke numbly to the room like she was trained to do in these situations as she slipped off of the dead teen and grabbed the defibrillators paddles.

"Tanya were here to see Bell-" the words died on Esme's lips, she froze in the doorway clasping Emmett's hand tigthly as she took in the scene in front of her. "Bella!" The boy screamed running forward only to be restrained by Esme's hand, the woman standing frozen in the doorway.

Esme was too numb to feel Emmett tugging at her hand furtively, she could see Emmett's mouth move sliently for a moment before everything fell into place and she dropped her son's hand as she lunged forward. "Detain them" the stunning blonde doctor screamed to the interns as she pressed the paddles to Bella's chest making the teen jerk off the bed before slamming back down.

"I swear to god Tanya I will hate you forever" the woman screamed making the doctor wince but not pause in her job, Esme began to struggle when a large man wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up effortlessly, "Tanya!" She managed to screamed once more before she was carried out the room behind a kicking Emmett.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The sound of bird chirping awoke the teen, "My god" Bella wheezed as she opened her eyes, sharp pain shooting through her chest when she swallowed a breath. "I feel like a fucking vampire" the teen hissed when light stung her eyes through the somehow bruised lids making someone above her gasp.

Soft lips pressed against her's forcefully before she fully opened her eyes, tears dripping onto her face when she finally opened her eyes, "Esme?" The teen questioned in a muffled rasp wanting to belive that the lips on her were real and not just another figment of a drug induced imagination.

Bella felt the lips against hers move as the woman nodded, Esme made a movement to pull back before the teen forced her hand to wrap behind the woman's head and keep her where she was, savioring the feeling for a few seconds more when she bit the swollen bottom lip in her mouth making the woman gasp so that she could slip her tongue into her mouth.

The teen ignored the warning signs in her head to release the woman and continued to kiss the senual lips connected to hers despite the fact that her dick was hardening to the point that it was painful.

The teen moaned loudly when the woman wiggled against her uncomfortably, her waist rubbing torturously into hers before Esme finally reached down to push the object poking into her waist painfully away but seemed all to content to forgot about it when the teen's other hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her forward.

Esme moaned as her eyes rolled into the back of her head, her body melting into Bella's with a "Mfph!", When her tongue nugged her own, basking in the taste of vanilla before realization hit Esme to what she was doing, the sound of small feet running towards the door slapping her back into reality.

She shoke her head forcefully and yanked her head backwards, tugging out of the teen's grip and practically leapt off of her turning her now red face away from the teen as the teen unnoticedly forced herself up with a gasp of pain and quickly placed the pillow behind her head onto her lap just as the door swung open. "Your finally awake!".

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Authors note: "This chapter is taking longer to put out!" Yes. Yes it is, but only because it was the longest chapter I have ever written. But aw yes Romance!, their first kiss and their first boner causing moment though Esme dosen't know that. So anyway I kept my promise romance was achived. So what did you guys think of this chapter, it took forever for me to write so I really want to know what you thought. I know I said that these authors notes were going to be short but I just realized this is the only place where I communicate with you fine people *growls* okay so that was akward lets just move on. We will have more on James and Carlisle later, I just wanted the ladies to have a bounding moment already. Just another note still looking for a beta guys I really need one that won't be afraid to kick my but Into action and correcting some grammar issues "since I is illiterate" lol. Last note im going to be answering reviews for a chapter In The next chapter. So here we go.

Uncg4ever: I hate Edward too, in nearly every possible way I wish for him to suffer. Alright so please my psychopath moment I just really hate him especially the man who plays him and the jacked up rumor he belives about gay people. Anyway thank you for reading and being a constant reviewer. I really appreciate it.

Isabear99: Thank you, Will do!

ToAngstOrNotAngst: I hate eddie boy as well trust me, im sure Emmett and Bella would appreciate someone feeling sorry for them especially since edward is a golden boy to Carlisle... Or is he? dun dun dun! Hope this chapter answered your what about Esme question.

EsmeCarliseTogtherForever23: Thank you for loving this story! And to answer your question "secert whisper" "secert whisper" "secert whisper" Got it? X).

Guest (you were the only one so yes you!): I wish but no, he was raised in a bad environment but not to the extent of Bella, i'm glad you keep coming back to see if their was more chapters though it makes me happy!... and hungry. About the Edward question my grave answer is Maybe:).

KLF Salvatore Mikaelson: Thank you! I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: No. own-o. Twilight-o. Yes I speak-o fluent-o Spanish. This is probably out of place here but strawberry pop tarts equal awesomeness, just the best thing ever created. now on to the story.

X_X_X

Emmett flew into the room as a blonde bundle, the child made it to the edge of the bed legs poised to leap into the bedridden teen before she screamed "No!" And pulled the pillow tighter against her waist in a desperate painful motion.

The hurt look that instantly appeared on Emmett's face made the teen wince, she internally scrambled for a excuse as she struggled to focus on anything that would help rid herself of the traitorous erection underneath the pillow.

"She's been through a lot Emmett, I don't think her body is ready for a dog-pile" A sensual voice tittered, the owner of said voice moved from the hallway into the room silently, Tanya took one look around the room noticing the pained expression on Bella's face and the shocked frozen expression on Esme's face instantly, a slight guess to what might have happened mere seconds ago crossing her mind.

The blonde bit her lip at the thought not being able to deny to herself that the thought of Bella doing anything sensual was not a devastating turn on, the unintentionally arousing action made Bella stiffen, she pulled the pillow towards her with a spasm of pain before her face turned red and she croaked "I-I".

Tanya looked towards the gone-from-this-world Esme shaking her head slightly before she thought "was it really that good?". She turned towards Emmet and spoke softly "I'm going to need your help Em" with the patience only a doctor could have.

The boy turned towards her the hurt look nearly gone from his face though the shine in his eyes spoke otherwise until Tanya spoke once more "I need you to be your mom's doctor, can you do that Big man?" she asked with a dimpled smile for added effect.

The boy looked to a still traumatized Bella and spoke "can I see Belly later?", the question was rushed as he quickly thudded over towards his mom gripping her lifeless hand and tugging her out the room in a single energetic motion followed by a door slamming shut.

The Doctor finally reached the bedside of a now sweating Bella as she spoke in a mutter without looking back "Of course... But you didn't hear that did you?", The door stood silent as if answering her question making her sigh "No one listens to me unless someone is dying" she thought.

Bella's grip tightened on the pillow as the pain and nervousness increased, her hand shook as it turned white. Tanya observed all this silently before she sat down on the bed slowly as if she was trying to calm a wild animal, she sighed silently when the teen scooted away from her with a grunt of pain.

The wall thudded when Bella's back finally hit the bordering wall, she clenched her teeth ignoring the wave of pain as she said "I'm fine", the stunning blonde raised an eyebrow as she leaned towards Bella and pressed a single digit below Bella throat, she pushed into the collarbone with slight pressure making the teen curse softly in pain, "You feel fine because of all the adrenaline coursing through your body".

"We have many things we have to do, you need your medication, and exam, We need to talk about the Cullens, and James... Him especially-" Bella shook her head "No" the answer rang through the room with finality making the Doctor tense.

"You are not going to give me a exam, I am not taking any medication, and I am not going to talk about anything." the teen hissed, Tanya bit her lower lip in frustration not sure how to handle this conversation before she finally spoke her head and thought "just spit it out".

Bella had opened her mouth to reinforce what she wanted before Tanya said rapidly "Bella I know", the teen stiffened looking away from the blonde with a hard unwavering look on her face "know what?" The teen denied with a slight twitch agitating her left eye.

"Bella you have nothing to be ashamed of" she spoke sincerity, the scent of fresh cinnamon washing over Bella's flaring nostrils making the teen involuntarily harden to the point that it was visble surprising both that she hadn't climaxed yet.

The red blush covering Bella's face would have made Tanya coo in adoration at the adorable look had Bella not flinched away from her so quickly as if she was awaiting a painful blow. "You are perfect" the doctor whispered to Bella unknowingly angering the teen.

"Do you really think that this is perfect" the teen practically growled as she whipped the pillow from her lap in a painful jerk, the doctor glanced at the bulge barley able to avoid the "wow" that nearly left her lips before she forced herself to look away.

Tanya gripped the Teen's face gently and spoke to her sincerly "You've probably been told different your whole life but your perfect nothing about you has to change, society has too because sometimes people are just different".

The teen pulled the pillow back into her lap as she ripped her face from the doctor's hands and spit out venomously "where did you learn that Pysch 101" the blonde didn't even miss a beat replying nearly instantly "No a fortune cookie".

The teen glared at Tanya for a moment all the warmth in the room seeming to be silently absorbed by the teen's mocha colored eyes before her lips twitched slightly, the silence of the room becoming deafening until Bella's head tilted back and she howled with laughter her eyes tearing up as she leaned against the wall behind her for support.

Bella's laughter was cut off with a groan, "the pain will go away within a few days" the doctor murmured as she reached into the night stand table near Bella's bed jostling a water bottle as she removed a pill bottle from the stand's drawers.

The teen's eyes followed the pill bottle instantly making the Doctor sigh "their not what you want" she spoke softly remembering the results of Bella's toxin screen as she shook two pills from the orange bottle into her hand and placed the container into her pocket for good measure.

The teen stiffened "how-" Tanya grabbed the unopened water bottle and twisted the cap with a flick of her wrist before offering the items to the teen who in turn stared at them as if they were offending her.

A full ten minutes passed without any movement from the teen. "Please" the doctor whispered softly making the teen shift her eyes from the pills to the Doctor who was fighting the urge to cram the pills down Bella's throat if that's what it took.

"Their Oxycottens" the Doctor clarified when still not a movement was made, silence and stillness was the teen's only answer making the Doctor's hand tremble as the urge grew stronger. "They'll help with the erection" she suddenly blurted making the teen raise an eyebrow at her questioningly.

"I assume you don't want to be erect anymore" Tanya stated with a blush as she looked away thoroughly embarrassed by her surprising lack of tact. The room was silent for a moment before the creak of the bed replaced it when Bella leaned forward to collect the pills swiftly swoailling them before draining the bottle of water.

"Is their a reason why I was brought back here?" The doctor raised an eyebrow and asked "is their another family that-" Bella waved a hand thoroughly dismissing the question making the Doctor frown "No just I'm surprised wanted me brought back here" she murmured more to herself than to Tanya as she rubbed her thumb across her lips absently mindly.

The blonde opened her mouth to ask a question before Bella beat her to the punch "I'd rather not talk about families or James... Just let me be happy for a little bit, it truly is a rare feeling for me so... Please just stop for now".

"What are they going to do?" The blonde wondered to herself as she watched Bella for a moment before speaking "lay back and relax" the Teen raised an eyebrow looking at Tanya with a mischievous twinkle in her eye as she smirked "I didn't realize bruised and battered was your type".

The Doctor turned three different shades of red before she sputtered "You- I- Not" the mischievous Teen couldn't help the laughter that bubbled out from her throat, the pills obviously doing their job when the pain was finally lowered to a threshold she could tolerate when she jerked with the movement.

"Relax, it was a joke" the teen managed to force out between bouts of laugther. Tanya scolded herself for walking straight into that as she fought to calm her blush, the Teen's laughter finally faded away allowing the Doctor to gather up the confidence to move forward.

Tanya moved her hands up Bella's sides firmly applying pressure while closely monitoring her reactions and nothing but slight winces. She moved her hands below Bella's chest fighting a blush that disturbed her and counted her slightly exhilarated heart rate "I'll have to monitor that" she thought with a frown. The teen saw the frown and being who she was could not let it slide and replied "what not satisfied with feeling me up?"

The Doctor burned bright red before she sighed rueing that she had to ask this "Bella would you please..." the embarrassed woman trailed off as she thought "Damnit I'm not even the one with erection and I'm the one embarrassed", Bella fluttered her eyes comically as she waited for the Doctor to continue.

Tanya dug her fingers into her palms leaving jagged crescent indents in her palms as she preped herself mentally to ask Bella to remove the cloth separating her from completing the exam, she swallowed a breath of air letting it go quickly "Wouldyouremoveyourshirtplease" the Doctor said in one rapid gush of air leaving silence to fill the room as the irony of the situation sunk in.

"What kind of women do you think I am?" Bella spoke seriously making Tanya begin to sputter before she quickly came to her rescue and just said " breathe Doc" as she moved to remove her shirt with a slight hitch in her breath at a wave of manageable pain.

The shirt was quickly removed and tossed to the side as Bella laid back making the Doctor sigh with relief when she went down quietly, Tanya's moved her eyes from Bella's eyes to her abdomen, her mouth opened in horror as her eyes traveled up Bella's stomach silently taking in the severely scarred portion of skin.

Tanya's eyes couldn't focus on the perfection that was chiseled abs on display, instead she tried to separate the scars entwined with others like a complicated maze. Tanya hesitantly reached a hand out and softly traced a practically bad one.

Tanya opened her mouth to speak before Bella cut her off "Don't make me regret showing you this... Please" she whispered softly as she felt Tanya's hand tremble softly on her stomach.

Tanya's eyes met Bella's "I just want to be happy... At least for a little bit remember?" Silence reigned in the room for a moment before Tanya nodded "I won't ask until after the exam, one crisis at a time", the teen smiled slightly, softly thanking the woman before looking away.

Tanya closed her eyes for a moment "This cannot be happening again, not after Felix" the woman begged as she tried to silently reason away the newly discovered crush, an image of a large man jerking off a hospital bed as V-Fib paddles electrocuted him filled her mind. She shook her head quickly, moving her thoughts to the back of her mind just as Bella opened her eyes, quickly beginning the final portion of the exam.

Unwilling hands ran themselves down Bella's toned stomach applying pressure in random spots before she asked for pain after each push always receiving the same false answer "No.".

"I don't want to care" Tanya whispered to herself as she handed the shirt back to Bella and sat in the chair Esme had previously used during her vigil and looked at the teen expectantly.

X_X_X

Authors Note: So we're just gonna ignore my absences right? Right! "You guys are-" [dodges brick] "Okay I'm very sorry". I do have another chapter already completed it just it um... lemony like Bella lemony and this is my first lemon so I'm kinda on the wire about if you guys even want lemons in this story, I mean how do I even ask my beta to review that like " hey would you read? Because I'm not not sure I used doggy style correctly"... oh my god it would be as awkward as my first time please God no let's just move on right... now: ANYWAY! Huge mega thanks to my beta Kailrish without her this story be very illiterate and very possibly even later than it is. My beta is a lifetime supply of strawberry pop tarts!

It's time for the so you think you can review show... Um sorry tv rotted my brain slightly more I was away anyway I'm gonna answer all the reviews now.

Lonewolf (guest): I am glad your hooked, and thank you for loving the story. I'm sorry I suck at updating, you are definitely a strawberry pop tart.

Kailrish: I here by officially hate you my tablet auto corrected your name twice so i had to write it three times -_- just kidding thanks for being interested in my story and remember you said you would whip me into shape so don't hesitate to kick my sorry behind into action if I take to long.

Kamonwan9952: sorry about that cliffhanger!... or am I? 0.o. I know that this sounds horrible but I'm glad I made you cry because you sincerely felt what Bella felt, thank you for thinking this story is great that makes you awesome like, strawberry pop tart awesome, sorry for the wait.

Someone awesome (guest): I still love that username... it is now mine, you can have mines xD, thank you for enjoying this story you are another strawberry pop tart lol, I will explain how Bella was entered in the hospital next chapter and I'm sorry this is hard to follow I am working on that I promise! Sorry for the long wait!

Uncg4ever: if this was a soup, this would be a soup you would not be able to stir anymore because it's so thick lol, I hope this chapter explodes your mind even more like Chernobyl type explosion :D, you are a honorary strawberry FROSTED pop tart for being a constant reviewer.

Nayaleaamber2013: James is definitely Cray Cray, I hope he dies though... I didn't say that... you did! Thank you for reviewing!

Fralalalalala (guest): um was that a dude "wtf are you doing are?!" or dude "my mind is Chernobyl exploded" thank you for reviewing anyway! :D

Guest: thank you for loving the story and being able to wait for more you are my last strawberry pop tart... The box is empty... don't judge me -_-

Guest: No Rose and Jazz are not Carlisle, they were just shocked and their will be more on that later,you will find out about eddy in the future (oh we oh)... yes I know that was a lame impending future sound effect. Thank you for loving my story... you shall be the box of the pop tarts it plays an important job do not under estimate it. Sorry for the wait!

ClarionRomance24: thank you for telling me of your name change, it is very much appreciated, thank you for sticking with this story and I will keep you to your promise, thanks for loving this story! You are another Frosted strawberry pop tart... please don't judge me i stopped this reply to by more, sorry for the wait!

Guest: No problem the more questions the better,and yes it is which must seems weird because of how Bella is in this story she just so (growls)... ahem excuse that, thank you for reviewing, sorry for the wait!

Day6: :D sorry for the wait but I'm back now baby! Wooooooo!

Arabella Whitlock: thank you FROSTED strawberry pop tart, sorry for the wait!

Nikalex: I promise to explain that next chapter, and I know James is a complete chocolate and grape pop tart just a horribly disgusting thing that dose not deserve to exist, and no sadly not in this story maybe the next one thought, I'm sorry I didn't update asap will it make it better if I said you were also a frosted strawberry pop tart? I hope it does. Sorry for the wait!

MsBoom13: thank you for loving this story, I wish more people write about Esme and Bella but sadly it is a dying pair, sigh, thank you for noticing that by the way, and I will always right for- [please ignore my impending superhero wannabe rant], sorry for being late strawberry pop tart!:D

Kilylou: Thank you for liking the last chapter, you are stamped with my seal of approval! i hate James too...he's just a grape chocolate pop tart .. sorry for being late updating!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Me. I. Myself. Do not own twilight. It all respectable belongs to miss Meyer... "Pikachu I choose you!", I don't own that either that was from Pokemon.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bella licked her lips nervously, shuddering when she was still able to taste Esme on them, She avoided looking at Tanya for a moment before she began to shift uncomfortably, feeling the doctor's unrelenting gaze pierce the side of her face.

Tanya raised an eyebrow and folded her arms determinedly, not budging at the teens obvious distress. "where should I start?" Bella murmured to herself as she loosened her grip on the pillow, all hints of arousal gone. "The beginning is usually best" Tanya spoke with a soft smile. Bella instantly winced and looked away as she thought about it "what if the beginning is to painful?".

Tanya gripped Bella's hand before speaking "Then start wherever you can, I'll be right here", Bella looked away and squeezed the hand gripping hers for reassurance before meeting Tanya's eyes and speaking "I wa-".

The door was slammed open by an angry blonde, said young woman glared at the older teen on the bed with enough hatred to make Tanya wince. Rosalie bared her teeth animalisticly "Your getting dismembered!" She hissed as she lunged towards the bed, the sound of people rushing towards the room filled the air.

Tanya stood up in record time, stepping into the line of fire and circling her arms around the teen who was quickly beginning to overpower the older woman. She was slammed onto the ground in her rush to stop the girl, both arms wrapped around a flailing Rosalie who was trying her damnest to break free.

Esme slammed against the edge of the door as she rushed in not even feeling the already bruising skin, "How can the both of you protect her!" The struggling teen screamed when Esme helped her friend to subdue the angry blonde.

Bella struggled to stand up fully her arms shook at the first notion of her full weight, pain and hazyness enveloping her body until a firm hand pushed her down forcing her to be still. "Bella!" She recognized Emmett's voice instantly and looked towards the sound of his voice seeing him struggle to get loose as he was being dragged away by a protective Alice.

Bella began to fight weakly against the hand, she glared at the appendage wanting noting more than to apologize to Rosalie and accept the Blonde's punishment. Bella's eyes traveled up the arm connected to the hand keeping her down and eventually was met with firm Gray eyes resting hidden behind blonde curly hair.

"Jasper" Bella was able to ignore the screaming Rosalie being contained on the ground for moment as she met his eyes feeling noting but guilt and shame wash across her body barley allowing the teen to keep his gaze rather than drop it ashamedly.

The two struggling woman had finally pinned Rosalie down and were dragging her out, the doctor paused for a moment and cautiously closed the door behind them as they slowly made progress to Rosalie's room, the now closed door canceled the Blondes screams and threats.

Bella began to think about why she left the house and could still perfectly picture picking Jasper up with the hand that was not holding Edward and flinging him across the kitchen table angrily.

Bella looked away with shame, she allowed herself to be pinned to the bed and spoke "I won't hold it against you, just make sure you hit me a few times for Rosalie too" the older teen spoke as she clenched her teeth fully prepared for the hits she thought she deserved.

Jasper raised an eyebrow at the teen and slowly removed his hand, the pair stared at each other once again before he finally spoke with a southern accent effecting his speech "I'm n-n-not" Jasper stopped and shook his head angrily when he began to stutter his face quickly forming a scowl.

The teen clentched his fist and tried again "I-I'm not a-a-" Jasper shut his mouth once more breathing heavily in an last attempt to calm himself. His fist continuing to clench and unclench before he spat out "I'm not a-a-angry at you Isabella" the older teen winced at the name but shook her head "you should be".

Jasper closed his eyes and swallowed a large breath of air, calming himself completely before he walked towards the bedside table and opened it, rummaging around in the drawer before he pulled out a small pocketbook and pen. He quickly opened the pad and scrawled neatly "I should be but shouldn't be". The older teen read the sentence before raising an eyebrow in turn "What?". Jasper shook his head at the look before he sat down on the bed with a creak as he ran his left hand through his mane of hair while his right gripped the utensils roughly.

He sighed looking at the ceiling for a moment before using the pad once more "You did what me and Rosalie should have done" he had written before spinning the book around towards her as he began to tug his hair between his fingers in frustration now, the page was soon flipped revealing more "We just stood their when Edward spoke ill of our mother and we shouldn't have, the little Shit deserved worse than you gave him".

Bella looked away from the teen, guilt filling her even more "that doesn't mean what I did was okay, I should have handled it a different way... I was just so angry" Bella spoke solemnly "What if I had hurt Alice, Rosalie, Esme, or God forbid Emmett".

Their was barley a seconds pause before Jasper snorted in response to her statement making Bella glare at the southerner, he winced at the look now seeing how serouis she was about the possibility, Jasper scribbled onto a blank page for a moment before once again revealing the pad to Bella. "Oh please you sent me flying across the room but completely avoided touching the girls". He reasoned, smilling slightly as the young woman read his words trying his best to lighten the atmosphere.

Bella shook her head "What if-" Jasper held up his hand interrupting her quickly scrawling with such speed it was barley legible "If that was the case why didn't you swing Esme off your back when she pounced on you, or swung at Rosalie when she pinned you to the door in her room?"

Bella raised an eyebrow in confusion about to ask how he knew any of those things until Jasper began to quickly scrawl away at the pad, somehow managing to silently interrupt her before turning the pad back over "Rosalie and I are both blood brother and sister so she tell's me everything, and as for Mom well Esme tell's Tanya everything and anything though she doesn't take into a count how thin these walls are".

Bella smiled slightly noting how alike Jasper and Alice were with their spying before her eyes scanned downwards reading the paragraph below "You should cut yourself some slack even though you haven't been in the house more than a few hours even I can see that those women have you wrapped around their fingers, and Emmett practically worships the ground you walk on".

Bella looked at the boy in disbelief wondering why he thought so good of her, Charlie and Renee had drilled into her head she was a fuck up and she believed it. She didn't want to believe the boy and let her guard down and let that monster inside of her break loose or worse disappoint him".

Bella simply grunted in response to the teen making him smile sincerely at the strange acknowledgement, he wrote in the book once more "Anyway thank you and I forgive you" the teen simply grunted again making him laugh before he flipped the page "Rosalie will forgive you in time".

This time Bella laughed "Sure" she drawled sarcastically, Jasper opened his mouth to object verbally but thought better of it, writing for the last time as he stood up "Their going to be busy with Rosalie for a while you should think about coming downstairs and spending some time with Emmett, Alice, and myself. Alice might be angry at you for power tossing me but she's not a spiteful person simply protective".

Bella looked at the pad for the final time quickly reading it before glancing at the teen for a moment seeing that he meant everything he said and spoke "I will eventually, just not now" she promised.

Jasper nodded placing the notebook back in it's place before he moved towards the door, he had nearly gotten out when the bedridden teen grunted out a thanks, the door paused in acknowledgement of the thanks before closing the young man being able to sense that Bella didn't want anything more to be made out of it.

Bella looked at the door for a few seconds after it had closed before she finally let her head fall back against the bed able to feel the strong pain medication and loss of adrenaline make her body numb and exhausted, making it easy for the teen to close her eyes and think of the million of questions beginning to whirl in her head now that she was alone.

She silently raised a hand and brushed her fingers across her lips, still able to feel Esme's soft lips on hers as she thought, "was that kiss a accident?, Where was Carlisle and Edward now?, Why does Tanya care so much- hell why do any of them care so much?, and James-" she cut her thought process off at the thought of him, of what he tried to do.

Bella forced herself to swallow the rising bile and whispered to herself with a bitter smile decorating her face "The Swan motto has always been repress and ignore", the firm joke fell on death ears. She was already able to tell these coming days were going to be hell.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Authors Note:. Sorry it took so long to post I literally wrote this chapter 23 times always deleting it and repeating while getting caught up with school and work. Again very sorry and onto my cheesey happy dance we reached 336 follows pop tarts! Boo-Yeah!. Anyway onto me answering reviews you guys probably don't even remember posting because of the time it took me to post this but anyway here it is:

Vahuene: And that is why I think I would fall in love with you lol XD

Guest: Thanks for thinking for that this fix is awesome, only awesome people think that xD.

Uncg4ever: Yeah brain puddle soup!... Wait what did I just... Um I confused myself anyway Thanks for letting me know I make your brain turn into a puddle when you read this it is oddly nice to hear pop tart :)!

Lonehalfbreedwolf: Lol your secret is safe with me... In trade of pop tarts -_- if not I will yell it from the tallest mallbox (I'm scared of heights) xXx

Nechi: Thank you for telling me the truth and liking this story, I will try better to re-read and edit but to be honest I'm always swamped and have little time but I promise to do my best.

Goldielocks21: Roger Doger Poptart! I will keep that in mind and try my damndest to take it their!

Isabella Whitlock: Me to Pop tart, me to. you can blame other fanfics for causing this. XD

EsmeCarlisleTogtherForever24: thank you for telling me about your name change and loving last chap. Thanks for keeping your promise too pop tart!

Lonewolf: thanks for loving the chapter, a lot of people has been saying that about Tanya and Bella I will definitely keep that in mind.

Bella Denali: thanks for thinking this story is a awesome story. Another BellaxTanya lover in attendance. Woooo!

Masencromwell: thanks! Ka-Powie! Another chapter B) lol

Guest: I'm sorry this story lost your interest, no hard feelings when you unfollow/unread. best of luck to you in everything! :)

Guest: Thanks I will keep this going even if it kills me... Please don't take that literal great unicorn God!

Strippedtissuebox: Thank you for loving this!

Aki02: thank you Poptart! I hope this chapter impresses you also! I would also like to thank google translate! XD

ShadowCub: I completely agree! though I wouldn't have minded have you said grab her Forest Valentine (me) lol xD thanks for reviewing poptart!

Djsmith10186: thank you giving this story a chance. And I will try my best :)

Youtubelover01: sorry for the wait and thanks for reading!

Le Diablo Blanc2:I will try to throw those two things in more often. Thanks for reading Pop tart!

JaKeS91: Thank you and Sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

ApplesAreRotten: I finally updated pop tart! sorry for the long wait but I did upload a oneshot just to show I was still alive and writing lol.

Fatima343: kabam done! B)

EmBeRyThegreat: Thank you, I'll try my best... I messed up your name like 3 times please don't be angry it was auto corrects fault.

Guest: not including Disclaimer and authors note each chap is always 1000 words or more long, thanks for reading!

I'm sorry if I missed anyone or it sounds wrong it was either my messed up brain or auto correct! Let me know what you guys thinks because reviews are like virtual pop tarts to me, and to my beta why would you abandon me, I'm like the cookie monster and everyone loves him! xD. Sorry for the wait. Till next time- Forest valentine (who commands you to watch the web series Carmilla on YouTube so that she can have someone to freak out with over it about lmao)


End file.
